


Fic: Surprises (Batman/Wonder Woman, JLU)

by wabbitseason



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce's POV of a certain scene in "Starcrossed".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Surprises (Batman/Wonder Woman, JLU)

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://kayim.livejournal.com/profile)[**kayim**](http://kayim.livejournal.com/)'s [DCU Kissing Meme](http://kayim.livejournal.com/238815.html), Bruce's POV of a certain scene from "Starcrossed".

  
After all these years, Bruce thought he'd have people figured out by now. But they continually found ways to surprise him.

First the restaurant owner and his wife risked everything to hide them from the Thanagarians. Their bravery could have had them arrested at best, at worst possibly killed, but neither seemed to give it a second thought.

Then Diana pulled him towards her in an embrace that damn near floored him. No one could accuse this Amazon of not being able to think on her feet in a crisis. One helluva time and place for a first kiss surrounded by complete strangers and winged aliens, but Diana always did have a flair for the dramatic. Bruce knew she was just putting on a show for the benefit of the Thanagarians, hoping they might not look too closely. But Diana could be a little less convincing about it.

_"What about those two?"_

"Ah, the lovers, they've been here for hours."

Bruce could almost believe it. God her lips felt incredible. Not the feather touch they'd been on his cheek at Gorilla City, but amazing all the same. He could lose himself in these arms for hours and never notice.

When the Thanagarians finally stalked out of the restaurant, Bruce could feel the whole room breathe a sigh of relief. His heartbeat was slowing down, too, after keeping pace with Flash for a few minutes.

Bruce lived on adrenalin and fear, but this was something different entirely, something he tried to avoid feeling. Diana's impulsive decision had saved them. But it had been quite an eye-opening experience in other ways. Had the kiss all been an act? Had she felt the same?

After checking the coast was clear, Diana pulled away from their embrace. He half expected those blue eyes to narrow in anger and fire off another of her defensive retorts. He did so enjoy sparring with her, verbally and physically, more than he cared to admit. But again Diana surprised him. Diana ducked her head, somewhat embarrassed. "Sorry." Was that a blush on her cheeks?

His response surprised him. "Don't be."


End file.
